Bionics/British Love Episode
Spencer: You look adorable Brooke: Aww thanks. You too Debby: Yea… She changed like 30 times Brooke: Pssshhdd (steps on Debby’s foot) Debby: Ouch ... Brooke: Wanna sit down? Spencer: Sure Brooke and Spencer sit down next to each other on the couch. Aria and Chase, Adam and Lora, Jason and Bree and Debby sit down and start watching a movie. 50 minutes later Brooke felt asleep, while cuddling with Spencer. Aria and Chase are standing in the kitching, making snacks. Lora and Adam are making funny faces and laugh. Bree and Jason sit next to each other, not saying a word. Spencer kisses Brookes forehead. Jason: So… Bree: So… Chase feeds Aria a snack. Aria laughs. Chase puts his arms around her. Adam: And then he said: Hey Lora laughs Jason: Did I tell you about- Bree: Yes. Did I told you about- Jason: Yes Spencer: Brooke! Brooke!! Brooki?! Brooke wakes up Brooke: What the- I felt asleep, did n't I? Spencer: Yes Brooke: I’m so sorry Spencer: It was cute Brooke: Really?? Spencer kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses him back. Spencer: Answers that your question? Brooke kisses him Brooke: Answers that your question? Spencer holds her tight. Brooke smiles Night Brooke and Bree are sitting in Brooke’s room Bree: So, how did your evening go? Brooke: You can call me Spencers girlfriend Bree: OH MY GOSH!!! Brooke: How did your evening go? Bree: Not that well… Jason and I had nothig to talk about… AND we had nothing in common Brooke: I’m so sorry for you (hugs Bree) Bree hugs her back Next Day Spencer walks up to Brooke Spencer: Hey Brooke: Hey Spencer kisses her Spencer: Wanna go on a picnic tonight? Brooke: I would love to Spencer: See ya then (kisses her forehead and leaves) Brooke: (leans against her locker) Awww… Bree: (walks over) Hey Brooke: (dreamy) Hey… Bree: Back to reality please Brooke: (dreamy) I… (normal) I am! Bree: Anndd? Brooke: And what? Bree: How are things with you and Spencer? Brooke: AMAZING!! I’m sooo in love!! What about you and Jason? Bree: Still not so good… Brooke: I’m so sorry Bree: I gotta go.. (leaves) Brooke locks her locker. Jason walks over Jason: Brooke? Brooke: Yes? Jason: Can I ask you something about Bree? Brooke: Sure Jason: What can I do to impress her? Brooke: Mmhh… She likes art and music and dancing Jason: What else? Brooke: Do something romantic, she will love that Jason: Like a picnic? Brooke: Yes Jason: But then we need to talk and we don’t know about what… Brooke: Then go to the movies with her and let her decide which movie Jason: Okay, thanks!! (hugs her and leaves) Brooke: No prob!! Evening Brooke and Spencer are lying on the blanket in the park, cuddling. Spencer: Nice what you did Brooke: What do you mean? Spencer: For Bree Brooke: You mean that I talked to Jason for her and give him advices? Spencer: Yes, that was really nice of you Brooke: (smiles) Thank you Spencer kisses her. Brooke kisses him back. Spencer: So.. what do you like about me so much? Brooke: You are cute and I have a weakness for british accents and you have a great humor Spencer: Thanks Brooke: What about me? Spencer: You are cute, funny, honest and just very special Brooke: You have no idea, how special I am Spencer: I will get to know you in the next time Brooke: Yes, you will Spencer and Brooke kiss again Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript